


I Know That Love Exists (It's Asleep with the Fishes Down In Atlantis)

by themanlymanman



Category: RWBY
Genre: Great Weiss Shark!AU, No Enabler!!!!!!, Ships won't be till later, Weiss deserves so much love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanlymanman/pseuds/themanlymanman
Summary: Sometimes its better to be lostIf only so that you can be found





	1. I Know Sometimes We Lose Sight of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thousand Fathoms Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934581) by [Spudato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/pseuds/Spudato). 



> Please check out the GWS!AU by Spudato. That's where GWeiss originates.

The meeting had been accidental, unintentional (and later they would learn: undesirable).

 

Weiss had managed to give the servants and guards the slip, sneaking away from their room and making their way to the gardens. The faunus her father employed as gardeners always keeping their presence a secret when they could manage to make their way out here. Despite only being nine years old, Weiss Schnee knew when they were unwanted, and in their case, they were always unwanted. 

 

Jacques and Willow Schnee had both unknowingly been carriers for the faunus gene and while they managed to produce a human first born; their genetic luck struck out and Weiss was born a shark faunus. A man of such high standing like Jacques could not afford such a blemish so early on in his take over of the SDC so he took steps to ensure that this  _ failure _ would not reach the public’s attention. Practically from birth Weiss was isolated from the rest of her family and society at large. Private tutors were hired and “paid” handsomely to ensure their silence on the matter and every estate employee would be thoroughly vetted before being allowed near her corridor. 

 

Occasionally Winter would either sneak or strong arm her way into spending time with Weiss and would try to bring them toys and books and anything she could to give Weiss a sliver of affection or a glimpse of the outside world. Try as she might, Winter couldn’t be with Weiss all day or everyday and to her ever growing sorrow Weiss would spend most of their days alone. It was one day in particular that she decided to help Weiss help themself. Taking her baby sister’s hand she led them through all the secret passages and forgotten conjoined rooms, taught them how to pick locks and step quietly so no one could hear where they were. Winter made sure Weiss had a fighting chance of stealing any bit of freedom they could. 

 

It was those skills that helped Weiss get what little fresh air they could. It was those skills that would lead to their encounter.

 

Currently Weiss was roaming the rose garden maze. They didn’t fully understand the process used to keep all the plants alive year round but knew that the use of fire dust was instrumental. The next time they snuck into the estate’s library they would see about snagging books on the dust applications necessary to keep the garden blooming. For now, they’d simply wander in the maze and enjoy the weather. Or at least that had been the plan. Voices grab their attention from deeper in the maze.  _ I didn’t know there were guest here. Then again, why would I? Its not like I was going to meet them. _ The thought then occurs to them that  _ this _ would be the perfect opportunity to do just that. Their father wasn’t here to interfere or drive them away. 

 

The voices sounded young, maybe even around their age. Weiss’ pulse sped at the thought of possibly making  _ friends _ , something they thought they’d never be able to have. Quickening their pace, they made their way through the maze that held no challenge to them until they rounded a corner only to bump into something or rather someone and accidentally knocking them to the floor. That someone was a child maybe 2 or 3 years their younger, dressed in thick pants, snow boots, and a bright red snowcoat with a mop of black hair that slowly tinged red and silver eyes. 

 

Silver eyes that were now beginning to shine with unshed tears. 

 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” a different voice yells.

 

Looking up, Weiss comes face to face with a girl taller than her but most likely her age. Similar to the other, she is also dressed in thick winter clothing except that it is a near eye watering shade of yellow that happens to match the color of her hair but does not match the red of her eyes as she sizes Weiss up as if expecting a fight. 

 

“I didn’t mean- I mean- I’m sor-” Weiss stumbles through an apology but is interrupted by the younger of the two who no longer looks on the verge of tears and instead points at Weiss.

 

“You have sharp teeth! That’s so cool! Yang, look, look!” she exclaims excitedly and jumps up to try and get a closer look but is stopped by the older girl.

 

“Rubes, you shouldn’t point. Mom says it's rude.” Yang gently scolds. The little one pouts but it disappears almost immediately to be replaced with an awe filled expression that Weiss isn’t entirely sure what to do with.

 

“Can I look at your teeth? Please?” she begs, clasping her hands together and giving what Weiss would assume is a look of a puppy begging for treats. 

 

“Seriously Ruby?” Yang sighs, shaking her head in exasperation. She ruffles Ruby’s hair and ignores her complaints to instead give Weiss a onceover before reaching a hand out towards them. Weiss returns the gesture and the two shake hands for a few seconds before the blonde then uses that hand to rub the back of her head. 

 

“Sorry about all that. The yelling and Ruby’s questions. I’m Yang and this is my little sister Ruby. Its nice to meetcha.” she introduces and next to her Ruby waves and grins. 

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you both. I’m Weiss.” 

 

There’s a moment of silence that would have turned awkward if it weren’t for the fact that Ruby starts rocking back and forth, hesitating before asking “Sooo… do you know the way out of this maze thingy cause we’re totally lost.”

 

“We are not lost. I was just starting to figure it out.” Yang exclaims indignantly making Weiss smile and Ruby giggle. Yang sighs and shrugs her shoulders before gesturing for Weiss to lead the way.

 

“Follow me.” Weiss says and starts making their way to one of the exits, occasionally glancing back to make sure the sisters were still behind them. The walk back was filled with all kinds of questions that came from all three ranging anywhere from favorite colors to what they wanted to be when they grew up.

 

It only took a little bit to reach the end and though the older of the two may have tried to hide it, Weiss could still hear both of their sighs of relief. They were about to turn around and ask where they wanted to go next but voices in the distance caught their attention. Unlike earlier these voices were much older and Weiss knew that meant: she needed to leave. Ruby must have seen the look on Weiss’ face because a surprisingly strong grip latches onto their arm as they try to make their escape.

 

“Where are you going, Weiss?” Ruby asks with all the innocence of someone who has never seen the uglier side of reality. Weiss had never experienced guilt before but could make an educated guess that the sinking feeling in the pit of their stomach was because of it. They didn’t really like that feeling all too much. 

 

“I’m sorry but I have to leave.” Weiss tried to explain while gently pulling their arm from the girl’s grip.

 

“But why? Stay with us and play. It’s probably just Mom and those people who wanted her to do some job.” Ruby explains, hoping it will make Weiss stay. The explanation only causes Weiss to panic more.

 

“Ruby, let her go.” Yang says. Her voice sounds strange but Weiss is too focused on not getting caught outside her room to really notice. Ruby looks at Yang like she just told her about a dog dying and tears start to well up in those silver eyes again. 

 

“She’s gotta go, Rubes. You don’t wanna get her in trouble, right? Maybe Mom will make another trip out here and we can come and play again?” Yang asks, trying to placate the little one.

 

For the most part it works and Ruby releases her grip on Weiss’ arm. Letting out a sigh of relief, Weiss makes the split second decision to wrap the sisters in as tight of a hug as they can manage before quickly and quietly slipping back into the house. It isn’t until they’re safely inside their room and sure that no one will be storming in to yell and scream at them for leaving, that they allow themself to let a few tears fall. 

 

Though the time spent with them had been short, Weiss had truly enjoyed Yang and Ruby’s company. It had been nice to have someone other than Klein and occasionally Winter to talk to. They made a mental note to ask Winter who the guests were and why they were here. Maybe if they knew that, they could figure out when they would come to visit again or if they could somehow visit them. 

 

Though their room had no windows, Weiss instinctively knew it would soon be getting dark and that meant a maid would come by to leave them their meal. 

 

So Weiss stretched out on their bed and daydreamt about the adventures the three of them could have one day.


	2. I Know That You Don't Falter Often, When You Do, You Grow

It was bound to happen someday. 

 

(Secretly Weiss had been losing hope. Had thought they’d be subjected to total isolation for the rest of their life. The relief they felt made their knees weak.)

 

It had been years since that day in the rose maze; since Weiss had had a taste of normalcy that would quickly become a longing deep in the core of their being. A lot had happened in those years. Weiss had grown but not by much, their frame wiry and too many sharp angles kept them from having the poise and grace expected of Schnees. Winter had left and joined the military. Weiss understood the need to escape, perhaps even more than Winter, but couldn’t really stamp down the sadness and feelings of abandonment. Winter had been one of the few to treat Weiss like a person. To give to Weiss, freely and willingly, the love and affection their father tried so hard to keep from them. 

 

But now she was gone- and with her their only connection to a real family. 

 

Weiss also had a baby brother. Or so Klein had told them. Winter hadn’t mentioned a pregnancy any of the times she had visited and no one had stopped by to show them. Though they supposed it made sense. To the outside world, they didn’t exist. So Weiss had a baby brother that they had yet to meet despite them being at least eleven or so to Weiss’ now seventeen. They sometimes hoped to catch a glimpse of them when they would sneak into the gardens but never had (or maybe they had and just didn’t know it). 

 

In the end, the gardens are where they would always gravitate to. Maybe because they were hoping to run into Ruby and Yang again. Actually it was entirely because they were hoping to run into them again. But despite spending years hovering around the rose maze, hoping to see or hear them again it was to no avail. No one ever came.

 

So Weiss moved their focus elsewhere. 

 

Between Winter’s enlistment in the Atlesian army and the mysterious third child not having been born yet, Jacques needed an heir. So Weiss’ private tutors began giving lessons in business management, finance, and anything else Jacques demanded. Any incorrect answer or imperfect paperwork was seen (and used) as reinforcement that Weiss’ mere existence was nothing more than a mistake. 

 

So they worked and studied harder and harder. They read any and every book on dust and its applications. They went through company records and memorized it all. They would make Jacques acknowledge them. 

 

(And on the side they studied tactics and how to fight. The birthday after Winter first left they got a letter that said if they ever needed her, to just send word. The next day they had Klein mail out the schematics for a Hunter’s weapon and a small card that said “Good Luck”. Inside the card, Weiss put one of her teeth. They had read somewhere they were considered to be lucky charms and figured it couldn’t hurt to be safe. The following year for their birthday Klein snuck them a case with the Schnee logo emblazoned on it; inside was the exact weapon they had envisioned and a small shell casing. Weiss kept it on a necklace they swore to never take off.) 

 

It would be years before their younger brother would be able to take over the SDC so in the meantime, Weiss was actually permitted to take meals with their parents. It was really just a continued test to make sure they had proper etiquette and would be quizzed sporadically during the meal. It wasn’t much but Weiss took what they could get and sometimes the cooks would sneak them extra servings and occasionally they would keep desserts in easy to reach places for them to grab. 

 

(Most of the staff in some way, shape, or form looked out for them. Weiss didn’t know if it was out of pity or some sense of camaraderie but they appreciated it nonetheless.)

 

It had been one of these times that the moment Weiss had been dreaming of finally happened.

 

There had been a party. It was for some fundraising event but unknown to all those guests it was also Weiss’ birthday and like every year before Weiss celebrated it alone. Tomorrow Klein would stop by and have coffee with them, bringing with him small gifts from some of the employees and himself. He would joke and make faces and use funny voices, doing anything to get a smile and laugh out of them. They had always loved that about him.

 

Normally Weiss was content to wait but for some reason they couldn’t sit still. Something felt off and the pacing they had been doing for several hours had not helped. Finally they couldn’t take it anymore and decided to find somewhere else to be. The party currently being held limited their choices though. They could go to the garden but the lights around the estates would be lit so that would have to be a last resort. 

 

After internally debating for several minutes they decided that hiding in the kitchen wouldn’t be too bad. They could help out the cooks and the chances of Jacques entering the kitchen were minimal. He’d be too busy entertaining guests. Decision having been made, the next step was an inconspicuous outfit. The easiest thing would be to try and blend in with the other staff or seem like a party member who simply got lost. Taking stock of their closet they eventually decided on black slacks and suit jacket combo with the dress shirt being a darker blue. They opted away from dress shoes as they tended to echo and instead went with her usual sneakers. She knew how to stay quiet in those.

 

Carefully opening the door they check both ways before heading out and making their way towards the kitchens using some of the passages Winter showed them to avoid running into any guards (they had no sympathy for them and Weiss had wondered a number of times if that was why they had been hired.)

 

Just as they’d been about to reach for the handle of the kitchen back door, it suddenly swings opens and knocks them onto their rear. 

 

“Oh Maidens, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you wer- Weiss?” a strangely familiar voice pauses mid apology.

 

Looking up, they lock eyes with a pair of silver eyes they hadn’t seen in nearly a decade.

 

Ruby stands before them dressed in black slacks and a red sweater with a hand frozen in mid air and wide eyes. If Weiss weren’t so shocked they might have commented on how the tables had been turned from their last meeting. As things are now, they aren’t entirely sure what to say. 

 

But they know what to do.

 

Grabbing the hand that's suspended in front of them, they help themself up and give Ruby the widest grin they could possibly manage. They watch as Ruby’s eyes travel to their mouth and then with equal parts joy and humor watch as she responds with a smile just as large as their own. 

 

“It is you! I was walking all around the party looking for you! Where have you been?  _ How _ have you been?” Ruby gushes, wrapping her arms around Weiss in a tight hug that they enthusiastically return.

 

“I’ve been in my room. Parties aren’t really my thing… and I’m much better now that you’ve found me.” Weiss replies though they hesitate to fully disclose their situation.

 

“I’m glad I found you, too. Oh, I can’t wait to show Yang. She’s missed you a bunch. Come on!” Ruby exclaims and tries to start off in the direction of the main ballroom but is tugged to a stop by Weiss who has not moved. Ruby’s confusion is written all over her face and Weiss hates that the slowly disappearing smile is their fault but they know what the consequences of their presence in the ballroom will be.

 

Glancing about for an excuse their eyes catch on a random flower vase and an idea pops into their head.

 

“I’m not very good with crowds… but what if we went back to the maze? For old times sake?” Weiss asks hoping that Ruby will take it at face value.

 

Ruby’s smile makes a comeback and she nods in agreeance. Quietly they sigh in relief and start to lead the way towards the gardens.

 

(Maybe Winter’s good luck charm works after all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of bringing Yang in next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Atlantis by Bridget Mendler


End file.
